


Reviving the Story

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [42]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Gen, Human Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Less than a decade after Sillyvision closed down, a series of twisted killings catches the attention of several parties.





	1. Part 1

Seated around the table in Henry's kitchen, nine former employees of Sillyvision Studios looked at the photos spread out across it, each feeling varying degrees of horror, disgust, and curiosity.

"Nate Humphrey, 22, software engineer," Sammy read aloud. "Found with one eye removed and the other stitched closed. His head was mostly shaved, and he was wearing a tailcoat, vest, and tie."

"Blake Ross, 37, bartender," Norman read, adjusting his reading glasses. "The lower half of his face was somehow stretched out to look like a muzzle, and his nose was remodeled."

"Isabelle Wood, 28, high school teacher." Susie held the photo up to look closer. "Are those...horns and a halo?"

"Looks like it," Allison said, peering over Susie's shoulder. "Same with Nicole Anderson, although she's less mutilated."

"And what's this about ink?" asked Grant. "It sure looks like there's plenty of it on the bodies."

"That's one of the constants," explained Linda, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "All the victims were covered in ink to one degree or another. In addition, the killer left messages with some of them, along with...well...you know..."

" _Dreams Come True_... _Who's Laughing Now_... _It's Time To Believe_..." Henry looked grim. "Between that and the cutouts, dolls, and other Bendy paraphernalia left at the crime scenes, I get the feeling this has something to do with the show."

"Even if it is, you are not going back to that place." Linda gave her husband a stern look. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Wally mimed a whip being cracked, prompting brief laughter from Shawn and Thomas.

"I don't think going back there is going to be good for us anyway," commented Sammy. "Knowing that lunatic Joey, there could be ink monsters running around there."

No one could bring themselves to disagree with that.


	2. Part 2

Joey grinned wickedly as he looked down at his latest test subject. He'd almost perfected the process, almost had the perfect Alice Angel. True, his attempts all looked more like humans than the original Alice, but it seemed a small price to pay for a greatly lowered risk of turning against him like she had.

"Please, please let me go," begged the woman, struggling weakly against her bindings. "I won't tell, I swear."

"Shh, shh," Joey murmured soothingly. "Don't fret, Alice dear. If all goes well, you'll be better than you ever were before. You'll be an angel! And more importantly, you'll get to live forever."

"My-my name is Mary," she whimpered. "Whoever this Alice is, I'm not her!"

"You will be."

Wheeling his chair over to the control panel, he pulled a lever, and the woman was carried into the Ink Machine, tears trickling down her cheeks. A moment later, there was a loud scream from inside, causing Joey to grip the chair's arm handles tightly.

Slowly, the slab emerged, a large mass of ink the size of a human being upon it, wriggling and dripping but mostly maintaining its shape. Joey cracked his knuckles as he approached it, taking a moment to glance at the pictures of his previous attempts.

Placing his hands on the lump, he began to mold it like clay. Before long, it had been formed into the shape of a woman with short horns and a halo protruding from her head.

"Alright, back in you go."

He grabbed a nearby cloth, wiping his hands as he nudged the lever with his elbow. When the slab came out again, the woman's skin had turned a chalk white, save for most of her arms. The left side of her face had swollen, while other parts of her body had similar unhealthy-looking bulges. In addition, there were dark splotches where her eyes would be, possibly due to the tears. But Joey wasn't concerned. Fixing those would be easy.

"Ah, definitely better than my previous attempts," he said with a fiendish grin. "Especially since you survived."

Slowly, the woman sat up and looked in his direction, her face taking an expression of confusion.

"Wh-where am I? Why can't I see anything?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Alice," Joey said gently. "Seems the ink got runny, so you didn't come out perfect. But don't worry. I can help you fix your sight. Once that's done, I'll show you how to complete your transformation."

"Alice?" she asked. "Is that my name?"

"It is now." He took her hand. "Now let's get you some clothes. Then we'll take care of your eyes."


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice remembers how she and the other Toons friends escaped, with a little outside help.

Kneeling down, Bendy gently shook the newly created Toon. "Alice, wake up!"

"Mmm--Bendy?" Alice moaned sleepily, blinking as she slowly sat up. "What's--?"

"No time to explain." Bendy hurried to the door. "Boris, can you carry her? I dunno if she's stable enough to walk."

The wolf nodded, scooping up Alice and carrying her over.

"Put me down, Boris! I'm not a child."

"You just got out of the machine," Bendy said. "Can't risk you not being able to walk while we're trying to escape."

Alice was about to ask what Bendy was talking about, but Boris made a shushing motion. "We'll explain later."

The trio made their way down the halls, being as quiet as possible. Finally, they reached a small room, which held a couple of tables, a few chairs, a crate with a book sitting on it, and several posters. It was the latter that caught Alice's attention, as they depicted her and the other two.

"Why-why are we on those posters?"

Neither of the others answered, Bendy making his way to the window and peering outside, while Boris set her down on one of the chairs and went over to the door, keeping a lookout. Confused, Alice looked around.

"Tombstone Picnic," she read aloud. "Little Devil Darling. Sheep Songs. Sent From Above. What _is_ all this?"

"They're episodes from our cartoon," Boris said quietly. "It's...kinda hard to explain..."

"I see her!" Bendy interrupted.

Quickly, Boris picked Alice up again, though not before she grabbed the book, which was titled _The Illusion of Living_. He carried her over to the window, where Bendy was talking to a young Asian woman with dark hair in a pageboy cut, tipped with light purple.

"Sorry I'm late," the woman said. "I had to make sure this place was the last stop. You ready to blow this pop stand?"

Bendy nodded, then looked over at Alice. "Al, this is Andrea. She's helping us get outta here. Andy, meet Alice Angel."

"Nice to meetcha." Andrea helped Alice through the window. "You know, the reason Bendy and Boris haven't already left is because they weren't going to let Joey Drew get his hands on you."

As Boris climbed through the window, Andrea picked up a couple of bags that had been sitting next to her bike. Bendy grabbed the poncho and handed it to Boris, now sitting on the back seat.

"Here, put this on. Alice, you sit on his lap. I'll take the basket."

"Please tell me you're going to explain, Bendy," Alice groaned. "I'd really like to know what's going on here."

"Soon as we're safe," Bendy promised. "Once Andy's back, it's off to Rising Suns!"

(BATIM)

"Alice? Are you OK?"

Jolting, Alice looked over at Bendy. "Yeah. Just thinking, that's all."

The demon was about to inquire further, but the sound of angry yelling in Mandarin cut him off.

"Sounds like Andrea's dad is in Chinese Gordon Ramsay mode again," Bendy grumbled. "Man, I haven't heard him yell this much since Joey came looking for us."

Alice remembered that incident all too well. Only two days after the escape, the former studio director had barged into the Asian fusion restaurant, informing Mr. Wong that he "had something of mine," and demanding they be returned. At the time, the restaurant owner had no knowledge of the Toons' existence, and had told Andrea to call the police. By the time they arrived, Joey had left, and the officers agreed to arrest him if he ever returned.

"Well, let's go see what Boris is doing. I think it's almost time for Jeopardy."

Sure enough, as they entered the small room where Boris was seated in front of the TV, the game show's theme began to play. A few minutes in, they were joined by Andrea.

"Good news, guys," she said brightly. "I finally got the message to Henry. With any luck, he'll stop by soon."

"Thanks, Andy." Bendy grinned. "Everything you've done to help us...it means a lot."


End file.
